


DN/Bleach旧文合集

by mermer (mercurix)



Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurix/pseuds/mermer
Summary: 1.《32 candies hiding in your teeth》月L/乐队paro2.《Soap Drama》月L/牛郎店AU3.《Adult Video》月L/毛片业界AU4.《一日旦那》蓝平/现paro
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 4





	1. 32 candies hiding in your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你藏在牙齿里的32颗糖果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月L/乐队paro/for R子

“特地在万圣节赶回来却忘记穿纱丽吗？”

龙崎吸着草莓酸奶，犹豫着要不要给缩在门口流鼻涕的夜神月一张纸巾。

“不要辜负我给你过生日一片心意阿嚏！”

夜神月搓搓在10月冷空气中冻得发白的手指，弯下腰开始在旅行包里掏来掏去。

“不用了我知道你每次只会买各种口味的TT，尼亚生日是牛奶梅罗生日是巧克力玛特生日是覆盆子Misa生日是樱桃……你记事本里有Yotsuba全体员工档案吗？”

“草莓味呢？”

充满印度风情的粉红珠光包装纸在夜色里WS而少女地闪耀着，龙崎歪着脑袋叹息了一声。

“喜欢。但你每次都让我帮你戴上去然后再拔掉，印度人被这种愚蠢的消耗量迷惑了双眼吗……”

“不是为了你最爱的草莓口味谁愿意跑去印度拍傻不拉叽的安全套广告啊！”

“哦哦我以为月君对咖喱有兴趣？”

“那种鬼地方热死了阿嚏！不知道魅上吃错什么药会同意我接下这个活的阿嚏！”

龙崎有些同情地把揉得皱巴巴的纸巾递过去，还是决定不告诉他梅罗想过一个快乐的万圣节所以尼亚拜托了杰邦尼模仿笔迹在合同上签名的事。

夜神月把半张脸埋在纸巾里呼哧呼哧地擤了半天鼻涕，然后抬起头用湿润的琥珀色眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着自己思念了八天五小时零九分的人。虽然说出来会被殴打并嘲笑，但在新德里的日日夜夜他都要看过手机里偷拍的龙崎的睡颜并说晚安后才能安心入睡。

“那个……生日快乐，还有，trick or treat？”

“我才不要把甜品让给你。”

黑发的30岁寿星咬着嘴唇，苍白的手指抚上靠卖脸上位乐队主唱那晒成古铜色却冻得冰凉的脸颊。

END


	2. Soap Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月L/牛郎店AU/collab with R子  
> 单数话by 高田R子  
> 复数话by 奈南川M子
> 
> CP:ライトエル・ニアメロ・マトミサ・スティテル

**Episode 01**

清爽的傍晚。龙崎懒洋洋地披着衣服，站到走廊里对着窗外灿烂的夕阳发了不过半分钟呆，就听到从隔壁房间传来惊天动地的响声和吵架声。然后那扇刚刚漆上南瓜和带着利爪的翅膀、还有黑色城堡做背景的门乓地被撞到墙上。

“哇！你已经起床啦？”梅罗跳出来，抱着他亲了一口，然后在紧跟其后的尼亚的阴森注视下飞快地跑去走廊尽头。那里是浴室。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好，”尼亚舒张着指关节，“今天天气不错。”

龙崎点头微笑。

他目送尼亚走远，不意外地听到浴室又传来惊天动地的响声和吵架声。耸耸肩，他歪着头对自己的房间里说：“月君，你也可以去工作了。”

龙崎和夜神月——不，应该说是夜神月和龙崎——的公寓，正好建在传说中的新宿歌舞伎町一条街附近。换句话说就是红灯区的隔壁。在这个外型装修得纷繁华丽的公寓里，一楼是客厅和书房，以及一个大得出奇的、能容纳3个巨大食品柜和众多烹调器具的厨房；二楼则是三个卧室，分别属于龙崎、梅罗和尼亚。但是因为尼亚经常在口袋里揣一个橡皮鸭子然后蹭到梅罗的床上去睡，他的房间就借给一个叫M2的少年。

“我走了。”

匆忙着装完毕的夜神月一边梳头一边就冲了出去，然后M2从尼亚的房间伸出头，向他打招呼。

从住处走路上班只要5分钟。这是龙崎最满意的地方。

他的职业是夜店总管，也可以叫老鸨或者妈妈桑，在坐落于歌舞伎町一条街西侧的[WAMMYs]里负责数钱和指挥人干活（而且这好象是他最擅长的工作）。店员人数少而极其有个性，吸引了一群又一群的sugar daddy sugar mammy。

当然在新宿不止一家夜店，此刻正在街上赶路的夜神月，他的终点是东侧的[KIRAs]。那里有一个忠心的仆人在等他。

相爱的人总免不了要狗血，虽然对于职业性质和三陪差不多的角色们来说已经见怪不怪，但每天重复的生活确实需要重复的调剂。所以，这将是一个标准的八点档故事。

**Episode 02**

从龙崎的公寓到[WAMMYs]步行只需5分钟，到[KIRAs]则要7分半钟，再加上进门后魅上照罗里吧嗦的3分钟，夜神月每天晚上总要比竞争对手迟个5分半钟才能开始上班。

正统派的[KIRAs]与个性派的[WAMMYs]之间的竞争存在已久，但由于面向的顾客群不同，总体来说还是保持在势均力敌的状态。

不过最近一段时间有特殊偏好的sugar daddy和母爱泛滥的sugar mammy们频繁出现在歌舞伎町一条街，使得身兼[KIRAs]（总共只有两人）No.2和管帐打杂工作的知性美人魅上照有了些许危机感，每晚的罗里吧嗦由之前的3分钟延长到了5分钟，导致夜神月挂牌上岗的时间又推迟了120秒左右……这种情况该说是恶性循环吗？

从纯经济的观点来讲，[WAMMYs]的收入要养活4个癖好各异但花销巨大的人，算上和龙崎同居中的夜神月自己就是5个了。[KIRAs]赚来的钱除去魅上照的工资都拿去还了房贷，坐落在都内中心地段还装修得纷繁华丽的2层公寓，每月都要令帐户上减去不小的数字。虽说公寓里住着不在同居计划内的2人（有时是 3人），鉴于夜神月的平日开销都算在了龙崎头上，相互之间说扯平了也不是不可以。

[这笔帐若是交给魅上算一算，他不疯掉才怪。]

身为[KIRAs]的头牌，夜神月有着还过得去的职业道德和少许上进心，因此他每晚也在期待着“真正懂得欣赏正统男人的美”（魅上照语）的金主光临。

于是今晚，将有两位女子踩着8CM高跟鞋来到这条街，给夜店里的主角配角龙套们的无聊生活增添一点狗血性质的调剂。

\--[WAMMYs]，20分钟前

玛特系好横条纹领带，在竖条纹衬衫外加了件烟灰色的西装外套，刚踏出更衣室的门就遭到了梅罗的嘲笑。

“噗——你的穿衣品位什么时候变得和龙崎的笨蛋男朋友有得一拼啦？”

躲过巧克力锡纸团的攻击，玛特不由自主又叼出根烟点上，“一样还是条纹，跟他没关系啊。”

“请时刻牢记你的头牌身份，玛特，店里的声誉就靠你撑着了。”

WWSS地缩在角落里的尼亚用恶毒又心不在焉的语气吐出这句话后，让两只手上的白色和黑色小指偶KISS在了一起。

“今天还没开张呢，请各位好好加油，刚才的错误尽量不要再犯了，好吗？”

龙崎左手捏着叉子戳了蛋糕盘中最后的草莓放入口中，右手在管帐用电脑的键盘上敲了几下，屏幕上3分钟前的一笔未完成交易被打上了删除线。

3 分钟前有个气质高雅的短发女顾客进来，翻翻花名册（其实只有3页，每页一个大写烫金字母）就随便指名了尼亚和梅罗，结果还未进入工作状态的梅罗忙着应付尼亚的调戏，完全忽视了身边的顾客，导致对方一气之下摔门而去。（不愧是气质高雅来的，没忘记留下基础的指名费用，但那些刚好够龙崎正在吃的蛋糕钱。）

其实来客不是梅罗擅长应付的类型，也没办法。如果是那个罗莉控的黑手党BOSS带着一麻袋假发过来，今天也就能保本了。

龙崎吞下草莓，眯起眼睛透过玻璃门望向霓虹闪烁的街道。如果不出意外的话，那个气质女客应该会一直往东走，然后被正统派光芒所吸引吧。

**Episode 03**

“距离工作时间还有半分钟。”杵在门口的魅上照说，“您可以休息，补妆，看简介手册，或者到附近银行去一趟。我们和那个毫无格调可言的破地方是不一样的，很高兴您能出现在这里，只不过，距离工作时间还有……18秒。”

高田翻了一个白眼，断定今天自己出门一定有黑猫尾随。

“如果您哪里也不想去，我也可以为您介绍一下夜神先生，他是这里最受欢迎的人。从我决定从事这份职业开始就以他为目标努力。您知道中世纪欧洲的骑士么？就象古典雕象一样高贵，夜神先生就是这样，他根本用不着为女神拔剑就可以得到她的心。他不是那种除了卖弄之外一无是处的人，只要和他谈上5分钟就能明白。在这个年代还有夜神先生那样的人简直是奇迹，比从灰烬里长出葡萄藤还要难得，您等一会就可以见到他——”

“对不起，不过我突然不想见到他了。”

尤其是见了你之后。高田清美忍耐着不把8cm高跟鞋扔到对方头上去的冲动，将新宿一条街的夜店全部打到负分。大概只有AIBA那种外国色老头才喜欢刚才那家GAY店，她为什么会听这个下半身动物的建议，特地跑来散心呢？

魅上还想说什么，背后突然传出美丽的音乐声。

“魅上先生，不要让客人在门口发呆，现在已经到工作时间了。”

一个红发、微笑、瘦而且高的男人出现在他背后。高田的眼睛微微地抬起30度，那个人的手和声音一起到她的面前，是一只白皙修长而骨节柔和的手。

“我是夜神月，您是我今晚的第一个客人。”

当高田不知不觉地把手伸过去的时候，她听到自己心里说：也是今晚的最后一个。

龙崎蹲在灯光暗淡的柜台后面玩网络的侦探猜谜游戏，午夜时候有各种各样的人出现，他对店的关心只到保证收支平衡为止。所以不管是大呼小叫地扑进来的黑帮老大罗德，还是经常拿着案子来找尼亚讨论的雷斯特，他觉得自己根本不要费心去管客人的性别，反正看梅罗被打扮成太妹也是很有趣的事。

口袋里的行动电话开始震动。他一只手拿出咬在嘴里的叉子，一只手拎起电话。

“晚上好。”

“……晚上好，不，一点也不好。”

“什么？”

“龙崎，拜托你以后不要让那几个小孩子闯祸可以吗？”

“有吗？”龙崎侧头看了一下工作状态极佳的尼亚和梅罗，“大家都很开心。”

“高田清美。”

“NHK女主播。”

“是的，就是刚才，60分钟以前，气得从你们那里跑出来的高田清美。”

“原来是她，我完全认不出化过妆的女人和素颜的女人啊，月君，这一点你比较强。”

“托你们的福，我要加班了。”

夜神月咬牙切齿地挂掉电话，但龙崎听到的却是门铃声。他瞄了一眼玛特，后者好象刚刚结束了很艰苦的战斗一般恰巧抬起头，抖抖掉满烟灰的新西装，把PSP塞到裤子口袋里，朝门口晃过去。

“欢迎光临——”

“请多关照！我是misamisa！我不拍裸照，可是泳装……”

“哎？”

“啊！对不起！”

玛特在门口愣住了，龙崎听到那段让人无法忽略的对话，不得不从柜台里出来。

“对不起，一开始自我介绍就习惯性地……”

金发少女可爱地脸红起来。

**Episode 04**

虽说在以个性著称的[WAMMYs]里上班，还顶着个头牌的名号，玛特却算得上歌舞伎町一条街上最正常的生物。

每天傍晚开始上班，凌晨打烊后去街上唯一一家便利店买便当香烟和电玩杂志。每周（非周末）的休假去买新出的游戏软件，然后叫中餐馆的外卖回来。

[需要解决生理问题时就翻开电玩杂志的彩页，有时候梅罗穿罗莉装的照片也很管用。不过那张照片在尼亚回房间拿完换洗内裤之后就奇迹般地消失了。]

平时在各式sugar mammy中如鱼得水的玛特，面对（实际上比他大上6岁的）可爱小女生时却有些心跳不正常。他想应该是暂时的不习惯，就露出20颗牙齿，挂上职业性笑容。

“呀，好酷的人！”

弥海砂捧了奶昔坐在吧台旁的高脚凳上摇晃着小腿，看见递花名册过来的龙崎后一脸雀跃。

“请指名您中意的host，不过事先要说明的是……”

龙崎将视线投向店中央，头戴粉红假发的梅罗正坐在罗德大腿上啃巧克力，尼亚则蒙着眼往雷斯特手中的靶子上扔着飞镖。

“店里大部分的host都比较忙，所以万分抱歉，您只剩下一个选择……”

坐在她身边的玛特稍稍靠近了些，“就让我来陪伴您吧，漂亮的小姐。”

“哎？这位熊猫先生不行吗？”

龙崎露出有些诡异的淡淡微笑，玛特感觉后背有些发凉，不过甜食控老鸨后面的话并未带上什么危险味道。

“多谢您的厚爱，可惜身为店长，工作过于繁忙，无法接待客人，这点还请您体谅。玛特是我们店里的头牌，一定能给您带来前所未有的轻松与快乐，请慢慢享受。”

丢下这些话，龙崎回到柜台后面继续繁忙于吃点心和玩游戏了。

面前睫毛扑扇的大眼睛让玛特有些心不在焉。如果是通常那种暴发户夫人，现在都该往他口袋里塞钞票了，可是现在……感觉很奇怪。

“玛特的头发好漂亮~~~可以摸摸看吗？”

玛特尽量让动作显得自然一些，把脑袋凑了过去，纤细的手指摸在头发上有种奇妙的触感。以前也被欧巴桑当作乖狗狗那样摸过头，但今天完全是另一种情况。

“颜色和misa的法拉利一样哦！不过今天是一个人跑出来散心的，下次一起出去兜风吧？一定会很开心的，模木先生的驾驶技术很棒！”

为什么自己会有种“被逗得很开心”的错觉呢？在后面的30分钟里，玛特头一次在工作时笑出了眼泪。

“哟，今天指名你的是个小妞而不是大妈啊？”

打烊后的更衣室里，梅罗扯掉假发套往天花板上扔去。

“哟，今天指名你的还是那个假发爱好者啊。”

砰砰砰。在更多锡纸团扔过来之前，玛特抓起风镜和绒背心飞奔了出去。

服务对象范围增大应该是有益无害吧，这样到月底龙崎会不会多给自己一点分红呢？虽然除开便当香烟电玩杂志游戏软件外，再多钱也不知道该怎么花。

玛特在便利店里一边逛一边漫无边际地想着，不知不觉从杂志架上多拿了一本《Eighteen》。

**Episode 05**

Halloween风格的门已经被换成非常具有喜感的红色，走廊边还堆着几罐油漆和装饰布。看起来尼亚打算在圣诞节玩点大的……龙崎思考着对象会是门还是梅罗，不经意地踩到别人脚上。

“呃……——”夜神月发出与张大的嘴不相符的细小呻吟，眼泪汪汪地看着他。

“对不起，”龙崎瞄了一下自己根本没穿鞋子的脚，认定就算造成损伤也不大于10点HP，“你不是加班吗？”

“加班的是魅上照……龙崎等一下啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

那个人跟在后面单脚跳进房间，摇晃了半天也不忘记在失去平衡的时候把龙崎一起拉下水。幸好地毯是新换的，而且很厚，毛也很长。龙崎困惑地被他压在地上，觉得这个姿势很熟悉。

“我想改行。”他委屈地说，就差有眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来了。

“哎？今天又受过什么打击？”

“我哪一天不在被打击！”

“……说梦话。”

龙崎冷静地推开他的脸。

自从矢志要成为牛郎界的神以来，夜神月的名气就以稳固的节律上升着，虽然他对付女客人的台词翻来覆去就是那么几句“一起创造新世界吧”或者“你就将是女神”，也许现在的女人真的象魅上照所说的追求复古的美感……总之他的生意好得不得了。即使老板是出目川那样剥削的资本家也无法连那笔他要用来还房屋贷款的钱一起抽走。为此，他连跳槽都忘记了，连带魅上也呆在KIRAs流血流汗。

不过话说回来，他原本就是抱着要搞垮Wammys这种阴暗心态才故意接受聘请的，然而现在却变成了只要龙崎一点头他就可以马上甩出一笔违约金——不管是借还是抢——辞职去做比较适合他形象的普通上班族。但龙崎好象很乐于现在的生活，兢兢业业地为Wammys数钱，在固定的空间里享受各种奇妙的配对组合，对夜神月的人生计划仅抱以微弱的叹息。

一个小时过去了。夜神月终于哭诉完今天唯一的女客人的种种恶行，抓着龙崎的T恤擦眼角。

“你是说她爱上你了，并且准备用一个电视台跟老板换你的自由……”最后两个字带着忍耐许久的笑意一起砸到夜神月的头上。

“是的，听起来还不错，你一定希望我成为一个收入固定的小白脸？”

“那样很好，可惜没有挑战性。”龙崎往嘴里塞一颗冰糖，是他伸长了手从茶几上抓过来的，“一成不变的生活容易使人心情忧闷，食欲不振，导致郁郁寡欢，寿命缩短……”

夜神月僵硬的面孔终于显出一点笑的痕迹：“所以我推荐了魅上给她。”

“月君，今天你还学会了为人着想。”

“你以为！”

“大家好象都遇到了粉红色的事，我刚刚看到玛特带着少女流行杂志回家，封面似乎是指名他的女明星。难道是他觉得人生不能仅仅由2维画面组成么？”

夜神月的眼睛则看着被他拉起来的T恤下面，龙崎的腰身。

“我也想看粉红色的——”

他的脸再度被推开，不过对于自己那么熟悉的姿势，他已经很有经验了。

**Episode 06**

凌晨5点，魅上照左手猪脚右手生姜大包小包地从24小时营业超市里晃了出来。

一大清早就跑到超市买新鲜菜，应该是大妈才会做的事情，但魅上的职业决定了他和正常人截然相反的作息时间，因此在这个时间段进出超市也就不足为怪了。

KIRAs通常的打烊时间定在凌晨3点，这天的2点55分，头牌夜神月趁客人补妆的间隙给WAMMYs打电话抱怨“托你们的福，我要加班了”后，以无比自然的姿态向从洗手间走出来的高田清美微笑着推荐了“店里另一位独具魅力的男人”，便顺利地在正常时间下班了。而魅上则在之后的一小时里充分领略到NHK女主播的嘴上功夫，要保护夜神月的个人隐私，又要时不时透露一点无关紧要的信息来满足客人的好奇，是多么困难的事情啊。

窥探自己所景仰的神的私生活这种事，已经超出了魅上道德所能承受的范围，但夜神月不经意留在店里的杂七杂八总能触动他敏感的神经。比如前几天做帐时发现的那张开给安全套公司的一亿日圆支票副本。不过魅上拥有比一般人脆弱却又坚韧的神经，在攥坏了两支圆珠笔后，他决定炖猪脚姜醋给夜神月补身子。

史蒂芬·杰邦尼每天早上6点起床6点半下楼晨练7点回公寓吃早餐7点40分出门上班，如无意外发生时间偏差一般不会超过2分钟。平日的严格作息到了周末也照常执行，不过这天早晨6点29分，当他穿着全套纯棉运动服跨出自家大门时，生物钟便被隔壁公寓飘来的异样酸味打乱了。

他花了5秒种判断目前的状况，又用1分25秒奔回卧室将运动服换成家居服，然后跑到酸味来源的隔壁家门口摁响了门铃。

住在隔壁的魅上照也是堪称行走时钟的生物。除开每天傍晚杰邦尼出门扔垃圾时会和赶去上班的魅上在狭小的走廊和楼梯里共处的半分钟，两人似乎就没什么别的交集了。尽管如此，杰邦尼依然抓住一切机会搭讪，虽然对方每次都习惯性地无视掉他的热情，但杰邦尼仍旧乐此不疲地在看到魅上的同时露出道貌岸然的微笑并说晚上好。

“晚……不，早上好。”

杰邦尼直视着嘴角抽搐满脸焦虑的男人，心中顿时生出一阵喜悦。

真是赶得早不如赶得巧啊。

“抱歉我很忙。”

很八点档地将左脚伸入门缝内的杰邦尼用最恳切的语气大声喊：

“是猪脚姜醋吧？是吧是吧？”

魅上（或许是因为熬夜而通红）的眼睛里写满了疑惑，但手上关门的力气显然减弱了。他抬起一边眉毛，声音由于不信任（大概还有疲倦）而微微发颤。

“……菜谱上说了要用中国广东产的甜醋可是到处都买不到啊我跑了4家超市8家便利店连导购员都不知道甜醋是什么最后还是用普通醋加冰糖以为能代替一下结果熬出来的味道怎么那么诡异呢我一点也想不通啊啊啊……”

杰邦尼（借安慰之机）扶住了濒临崩溃边缘的男人，有些哭笑不得地思考着自己可爱的邻居一大清早在家鼓捣中国珠江三角洲地区产妇食品的原因。

**Episode 07**

“奇怪，好象有什么味道。”

太阳把被子晒得很暖和的10点钟，玛特在梦中说了这么一句话。过了安静的片刻，越来越不堪忍受的酸甜味将他的眼皮强迫打开。

“梅罗你的巧克力烂在走廊了啊！”

他对着左边墙壁大叫，随即一声类似遥控飞机撞毁的巨响回答了他。

“那么不是梅罗，”他坐起身，拨拉拨拉乱蓬蓬的头发，“龙崎——你的蛋糕——”

右边墙壁又传来电视机被砸到地上的声音。

“可恶！你们这些……”他跳出被子，崴到脚，趴在地毯上打了半天滚，再跳起来。

门铃响了。

这是一个怎么看都觉得诡异的组合。左边是一个不认识的高个子普通男性，中间是硬说面善也说不过去的，但确实依稀仿佛曾经见过的四眼，右边则是洛丽塔风的金发少女。玛特揉完眼睛揉太阳穴，觉得让自己直接暴露在白天的空气下实在太糟糕了。

“玛特！玛特玛特玛特！”

女孩子纤细的脚踝在厚重的被金属骷髅头装饰的黑色松高鞋里显得特别洁白。玛特来不及抬起头，就被搂住了。

“玛特陪MISA去兜风吧！”

“……哎？”

“昨天说好的，MISA特地开来了法拉利哟~”句末明显有爱心符号。

“好。”

玛特头脑里盘旋着“我给过她地址？”“外带要加钱”“红色法拉利”和“好萌”这些字符，眼前闪过EIGHTEEN的封面，从来没有和女孩子交往过的他缺乏经验，更谈不上免疫了。海砂把他朝路边抢眼的红色跑车上拉，在交警掏出罚单的前一秒开动。

“MISA翘掉了通告……现在回去会被骂死的。”海砂嘟着嘴把安静不下来的行动电话关掉。

“去哪里？”

“玛特常去的地方！”

你确定吗？你知道特地去秋叶原的周边店开法拉利就象开拖拉机吗？玛特的头脑开始走上正轨，但仍然忘记了自己似乎没有驾照的事实，在路口一个违规大转弯，向与秋叶原背道而驰的方向驶去。

魅上自然不会在夜神月睡眠的黄金时间来敲门。这些事情都是杰邦尼做的。

他鄙视杰邦尼这种游手好闲的登徒子正如鄙视KIRAs的老板出目川仁，严格说起来对前者的感觉还要更加强烈一点。每天傍晚的半分钟经常让他恨不得楼梯变成滑梯，或者一脚把那个罗里八唆的男人和垃圾袋一起踢下去。

但是当一瓶满是中文字、名叫八珍甜醋的东西出现在他面前的时候，魅上突然失去了反抗的能力。

“你突然想吃猪脚姜醋？”

3个小时以前，杰邦尼很有活力地在厨房里忙来忙去。

“给别人做的……”

“什么！别人？！是女朋友吧？是吧是吧？”

“男人。”魅上死死盯着醋瓶子，让自己保持冷静。

杰邦尼愣了一会，突然暧昧地微笑了。不同于以往道貌岸然的问候，魅上隐约觉得从中窥见了杰邦尼的本质，类似会揩油的公务员，半混迹于黑帮的警察。魅上所信奉的教条是非黑即白，他当下把杰邦尼划归于该削除的阿米巴。

但是当一罐闻起来就很香，也没有讨厌的酸味的猪脚出现在他面前的时候，魅上突然又失去了反抗的能力。他酸溜溜地坐对方的车到夜神月家门口，由对方按下门铃，然后在一个没睡醒的家伙被拖走以后，看到了他的神。

**Episode 08**

夜神月顶着起床气头重脚轻地晃下楼梯，同时在心里把一大清早就过来按门铃的人诅咒了一万遍。

其实5分钟前玛特隔着墙叫魂时他就醒了，虽说在睡眠黄金时间被闹起来很不爽，但夜神月在摔完电视后发现身边的龙崎正烦躁地揉着眼睛。他脑海里迅速拉起“把握每一次”的横幅，就理所当然地伸出手去搂同居人的腰，然后被顺理成章地踹到床下。

“太粗暴啦……”夜神月边嘟囔边揉着胃部，暗自给昨晚滚很久还柔软如常的长毛地毯评了5颗星。

“你没刷牙。”

“你的意思是叫我现在去刷牙然后回来继续？”

“我的意思是叫你去客厅看看，玛特下去5分钟了，房子里的酸甜味还没有消散，我在考虑起床后给房间抽湿。”

人生啊！夜神月在心底无助地呐喊着来到客厅，抬头看见工作伙伴捧着个乌漆抹黑的罐子站在敞开的门口，旁边还有个一看就不对劲的陌生男人，再加上外面吹进来的冷风，胃部顿时开始痉挛，这才发现自己忘记穿上衣了。

“神……”魅上只冒出这一个词，就陷入了张着嘴沉默的状态。

“早上好，我的名字是杰邦尼。”陌生男人抢在夜神月前面开了口，并伴以不亚于牛郎的业务型微笑。

“推销员？”夜神月扭曲了眉头，异常不爽地发现对方从看到自己那一刻就开始用讨厌的审视型眼光扫描自己。

“给政府办事而已。”杰邦尼的视线滑过夜神月足够上色情杂志的六块腹肌和纯绵睡裤，在深茶色的小熊拖鞋上停留了0.7秒，又回到他脸上，“不过这不重要，我住在魅上先生隔壁。”

“你们同居我也没意见。”夜神月头顶散发出黑色烟雾，伸手拉过大门准备拍上，却被面前的男人搂住魅上肩膀向前推的举动惊得停了下来。

你们真的住隔壁吗！夜神月额上浮起青筋。“我不需要政府服务。”

“这是私人服务，饱含着魅上先生心血的究极美食——来自中国广东的猪脚姜醋！”杰邦尼揭起盖子，那股怪异却好闻的酸甜气味以之前十倍的架势在房子里弥漫开来。

“丑客……欣赏？”只凭发音的话汉字完全想象不能。

“主要材料是猪脚，生姜，甜醋和鸡蛋，具有补身养颜之功效……”

听到个补字就突然来了兴趣的夜神月，在心里把魅上邻居的印象分从负一百改到负七十五。

“虽然姜醋性燥热不宜多喝，但在冬天也不失为滋补佳品……”

杰邦尼还没说完，醋罐子就被夜神月从魅上照手中抢了过去。

“多谢你的姜醋制作辛苦了——”

杰邦尼望着光裸着上身奔向厨房的男人，又低头看看身边因无意碰到夜神月的手指而激动得嘴角颤抖的邻居，露出了意味深长的笑容。

没戴风镜没带PSP没拿香烟就跑出来，居然还一口气飙车到东京湾，玛特思考着要不要把今天定为体能突破纪念日，然后助手席上就传来略带鼻音的砂糖腔。

“呐，今天是和玛特初次约会纪念日呢，要不要做点什么特别的？”

从昨晚开始我的行为就超脱出普通范畴啦。玛特眯着眼半疑惑地转过头去，却碰到少女柔软的嘴唇。

**Episode 09**

如果不是被连抱带拖地弄到客厅，可能龙崎已经在楼上的走廊里放满了空气加湿器和香氛。他看上去一点也不想碰那个罐子，对夜神月送到他面前的一碗红褐色奇怪物体也露出感冒的表情。

“这个是猪脚。”夜神月好心地解释着。

啊，猪脚，龙崎在心里点了下头。虽然他一日N餐都是用甜点打发，没有甜点也有水果打发，没有水果还有夜神月需要打发，但终究不能因为他没吃过猪脚就否认这种物质的存在呀。

“杰邦尼说很补。”夜神月的笑容可称之为谄媚，“而且味道也不错。”

“杰邦尼？”

“是我！”

杰邦尼举起一只手，他一直在好奇地打量这个房间和它的主人（们）：“不过辛苦做出来的人是魅上君。……啊，我是魅上的邻居，请多关照。”

龙崎对夜神月投以迷惑的眼神。仿佛知道他在想什么，夜神月悄悄地说：“因为名字很象，和杰士邦，我们等一下可以试……”

砰。

杰邦尼闭上眼睛不敢看这凄惨的一幕，他当然不知道夜神月短短半个上午就被踢了两次，皆因他试图对同一个目的做出M型双向迂回接近。魅上就没那么冷静地挂下一滴汗，镜片后的眼睛变红再变黑，多亏杰邦尼豪爽地把手放在他的腿上，不然他可能已经跳起来冲过去了。

“对不起，我想他现在不适合会客，因为他完全没睡醒。”

“神……！”

“啊啦，魅上你也是的，折腾到现在吧？我还是送你回去休息好咯！”

“神！您难道真的要在这里混迹而不去做点更有益于人类的事吗？您觉得这样的生活……唔唔唔……”

杰邦尼带着职业笑容利落地把魅上朝门口拖，他觉得接下来的事情不适合他亲身参与，何况他有更重要的事情去发展——比如以炖补品为开端，继续深入和可爱的邻居的友情。他来这一趟只为了看一看被魅上推崇得每天三柱香的那个人而已，一个英俊潇洒、对女客人无微不至、实则勤劳地还着房贷、还常常觉得欲求不满的人。现在他认为有这个人的存在更利于魅上发现新的美好事物，当然，他不知道自己错了。

弥漫着甜醋味道的房间安静了片刻。

“玛特呢？”

“玛特？你居然先关心玛特？！”夜神月的表情令铁石心肠的人看了也会动容，但这对根本没有心肠可言的龙崎就不起什么作用了，“……他好象被一个女性拉走了。”

“希望他不要耽误上班。”龙崎喃喃地说着，继续烦躁地揉眼睛，准备回去补眠。

“可是猪脚……”

“我不要！”

“它很补啊！”

龙崎用“你还需要补？”的眼神回看他，夜神月的眼睛从罐子瞄向碗，再瞄向龙崎，最后他决定把这份珍贵的补品送给被吵下来的尼亚和梅罗，一边抱怨好冷一边蹭着龙崎溜进房间。因为现在还是常规休息的上午，不想办法在卧室的床或者地毯上滚一滚，真是太浪费了。

在海边的玛特突然打了个喷嚏，可能是因为风的缘故，他不敢睁开眼睛。

**Episode 10**

海砂的樱桃口味唇蜜比想象中要清新很多，大概从前总被浓妆欧巴桑围绕的缘故，玛特的嗅觉味觉对女性的认知总离不开一股子沉闷的脂粉气。他用食指飞快地揩了揩鼻子，试图压下心中些微的不安，然后向身边的女孩提议回到车里去。

然而，在一个吻之后提出这样的要求，不可避免地会被处于主动地位的对方所误解。玛特刚关上车门，想揉揉被自然光所凌虐的眼睛时，脖子就被纤细的手臂拉到了助手席那边。依然是鲜甜的樱桃口味。

“嗯……呃……”耳后与发间也受到柔软手指爱抚的同时，玛特拼死拾回一点点残存的意识，想要推开海砂，却发现手掌着力点有误。

“哇啊！……对、对不起……”玛特一边任凭一号红字下划线加粗的“好柔软”在脑海里横冲直撞，一边忙不迭地道歉，右手搔头发左手摸香烟。

“玛特不喜欢Kiss吗？”少女扭曲着下唇，“那么特地回到车里是为了……”

“没、没有！我……”我本来不是这个意思但现在又有点这个意思可又不好意思说出这种意思！玛特觉得自己和海砂待久了之后说不定会变成口吃加语言表达不能，到时候还能在WAMMYs待下去吗？

“我有话跟你说！”想到工作，镇定便暂时占据了WAMMYs头牌的大脑。

“啊，Misa知道！”海砂一扫几秒钟前的委屈表情，整个人靠了过去，“Misa也喜欢玛特！是一见钟情！”

“这个……”玛特看着面前放大的少女脸孔，感觉神经有绷断的危险。“其实我想说……圣诞节快到了……”

“圣诞节是Misa生日！”一个轻吻“啾”地落在他右颊，“不过Misa可以织一条围巾给玛特做圣诞礼物！”

“礼物……”玛特捂着脸颊，觉得脑细胞越发不够用了。海砂摇晃着他询问喜欢的颜色和款式时他随便答了句黑白条纹，对方立刻嘟起小嘴说难度太大啦。虽然面前的女孩任性又古怪，但他开始觉得清新舒爽了，好象游戏通关后抽一支薄荷味DJ-mix的感觉。

或许他该表现得主动一点？

于是之后的一个小时里，他打开PSP，教海砂玩一个界面极其弱智却难度颇高的游戏。当他不厌其烦地说明陷阱会自动上升，发射出去的子弹会弹回来干掉自己时，海砂则乐此不疲地摁着一个无用的键让屏幕上的WS小人摆出更WS的pose。

在回去的路上他们定好了平安夜的约会，外带显然是要加钱的，不过海砂似乎有使用包月服务的意向。由于眼睛痛而换到助手席的玛特烦恼地发现自己正思考着这些琐碎的问题。自从在WAMMYs工作以来，龙崎的宽松政策让他一直很自在，上班时可以叼着烟边打游戏边接受富婆的搭讪，这样平稳又混沌的状态让他很久没有担心过什么了。打破这种平和状态的是身边哼着歌悠闲开车的偶像明星，他不清楚自己对她的态度。但是暂且保持host和顾客的租赁关系似乎也不错。

**Episode 11**

圣诞节飞快地过去了，玛特在后知后觉之余被MISA拖去逛了他最感冒的百货商场。脖子上挂着一条针脚歪斜的围巾一定是自己回头率飙升的原因吧？不过MISA一点也没意识到自己是罪魁祸首，依然甜蜜地望着它，玛特也不好意思作出扯下来踩两脚这种行为。

为什么自己都碰不到普通的恋爱呢？许完新年愿望，一边回味新一期Eighteen，玛特一边看着房间里尼亚和梅罗追来打去。如果说夜神月和龙崎那种天雷勾动地火模式的恋爱完全照搬了日剧的话，那么尼亚和梅罗简直就在演一出欢喜冤家，从在孤儿院对上眼开始就陷入无止尽的吵架——和好——吵架——和好循环，连谁是WAMMYS头牌都要抢。

“把我的橡皮鸭子还给我。”

“才——不——要——”

梅罗显然没有意识到自己和罗德老大在一起呆久了，口气越来越LOLI。玛特看到尼亚的眼睛迷了起来，那是他放弃说教，打算用行动解决问题的信号。虽然一直被讥笑为行动力最低的光说不练的混蛋，其实尼亚还是有点看头的。

“梅罗，刚刚的新年许愿我还想说从此不要再跟你吵架的。”

“你也知道那不可能。”

“因为要你安静下来就好象要夜神月跟龙崎分居一个月那样困难。”

“没错……才怪！谁要跟那个人相提并论啊！”梅罗不管旁边小沙发里夜神月骤然难看起来的脸色，指着他和被他压倒的龙崎开始大叫：“你们两个！是在演long vacation吗！”

是魔女的条件啦。玛特心里更正了一句。外面在放新年的烟火，龙崎一句“偶尔也过一下正常的作息生活吧”就在WAMMY门口挂起了歇业3天的牌子，连带夜神月宁可被魅上每天追魂夺命CALL也死活不肯出门。他掏出被MISA贴满大头贴的行动电话，给她发了一条新年快乐的短信。

“叮铃铃铃——”

喀哒。

“叮铃铃铃——”

喀哒。

“叮铃铃铃——”

喀。

“我今天一定会准时上班的！”

夜神月对着话筒吼完，不给对方说话的机会就把它砸回床头柜，顺便扯掉电话线。他郁闷地躲回棉被里，看到龙崎习惯性地烦躁地揉眼睛，就习惯性地跳过大脑思考，伸手去搂他。

“暂时我没有踹你的体力。”龙崎冷静地说，“不要重复同样的对话了。”

“那么就来点不一样的。”

夜神月精神百倍地解开他的睡衣扣子，准备享受一个不同寻常的、不再挨踢的早晨。当他决定连润滑油都省掉的时候，从楼下传来响彻云霄的门铃声。

“是送报纸吧！”

“……”

“还是收电费？交给尼亚好了。”

“看起来魅上并不打算放过你啊。”

“你的语气里不能少一点如释重负的感觉吗。”夜神月的肩膀都垮下来。

他从床底挖出小熊拖鞋，踢踏着走下楼梯。没有开暖气的一楼冷飕飕的，他抱怨着玛特这次没有抢在他前面开门，对门外一团红色露出僵硬的表情。

“Li~ght~”

“你？”

“上次虽然是来找玛特，但这次完全是因为想念月哦~月看到MISA有没有很高兴？！”

怎么可能高兴啊！还差最后一步被你断送了幸福的我怎么可能高兴啊！夜神月的心里大叫着，克制自己甩上门的冲动。

“……你刚刚说什么？玛特？”

“啊啦，MISA的男朋友啦，不过要是月吃醋了，MISA可以马上回到月的身边来哦~~~~”

MISA开心地扑上来要跟他拥抱，夜神月后退一步，再后退一步，最后被扑倒在地上。

**Episode 12**

龙崎捧着草莓酸奶靠在楼梯栏杆上，身边的玛特手中的PSP发出凄烈的game over声，海砂的红色大衣与客厅的草绿色地毯相应成趣，让人有种圣诞节还没过完的错觉，居高临下的视角更是增添了几分剧院包厢的味道。

如今视野极佳心情不佳的二人有些无奈地注视着客厅里的状况。弥海砂的事情龙崎是知道一点的，在认识夜神月之前他也是《Eighteen》的忠实读者，搬来这间公寓后取消杂志订阅有一部分原因是想杜绝那个男人骗自己穿水手服的想法。如果海砂没有经常在他们H到一半时打电话过来的话，龙崎对她的印象还只会停留在甜美偶像的阶段。

比起自己，更可怜的是落后于时代流行趋势却浑然不知的玛特吧。龙崎有些怜惜地瞟了瞟那风镜被刘海遮去大半的侧脸，考虑要不要告诉他自己卧室床底下还藏着07年全年份的《Eighteen》（附赠品有）。

“Misa最近都没有去KIRAs~~~~生意还好吗？阿月一定还稳坐No.1宝座吧？”

海砂似乎乐于炫耀大衣背面蝴蝶结的样子，依然保持着趴伏在夜神月身上的姿势。

“生意好不好，魅上照最清楚了——你稍微起来一下，我现在状态很差……”

夜神月熟练地推开弥海砂的肩膀，用脚趾勾回掉到旁边的小熊拖鞋。

“状态不好应该出去散心嘛~Misa听魅上先生说阿月三天没去上班了，难得的假期不该窝在家里呀~圣诞节是Misa生日阿月都没表示的说……”

海砂不情愿地支起身，刚好让从天而降的酸奶盒子砸在夜神月脸上。

“诶诶？！草莓果粒！”她抬起头，却看见交往中男朋友一脸诧异不爽落寞混合表情望着这边。

“玛……玛特……”少女为难地咬着下唇，内心挣扎一番后还是丢下夜神月跑了过去，玛特则是丢下烟头就往房间跑。

夜神月带着些许解脱感揉着被打中的鼻梁，心想自己破相的话会不会被出目川赶出WAMMYs，魅上照或许会跟着一起辞职，但高田对自己还有没有兴趣就说不准了。说到底龙崎是想独占自己才砸酸奶盒子过来的吗？在KIRAs以外的地方遇到弥海砂的他根本没有应付粉红少女的耐心。

他若无其事地跑上楼，经过拼命捶打尼亚卧室门的海砂身边，神清气爽地进入房间，准备借口鼻梁疼再蹭到龙崎身上去道个歉什么的。

“戒指呢？”

他没料到龙崎开口第一句与弥海砂毫无关联。

“哈？”

“去年秋天给你的。”龙崎打着呵欠从小橱柜里往外拿巧克力味小熊饼。

“那个……”夜神月愣了一下，然后把整个抽屉从床头柜里拿出来放在地上，戴上200度近视眼镜，蹲下身体开始搜寻那枚应该还在卧室里的戒指。

上班时间不戴它不代表他不珍惜那玩意，才半分钟他便沉浸在去年秋天甜蜜又窘迫的回忆中。

**Episode 13**

夜神月绝对不是一个急吼吼的人，或者说，他绝对不是一个耐受不住饥渴的人。但是当他回过神来，发现自己已经在M记那个狭窄的，没有隔音功能的洗手间小隔间里把龙崎按在马桶水箱上的时候，还是吓了一大跳。

“诶？”

“……现在，是说诶的时候吗？”

“诶诶？”

龙崎开始不耐烦地皱眉，想说什么又咽了下去，过了两分钟，才涩涩地说：“快点拿掉。”

“拿……”掉？夜神月一时迷糊地放开他，忘记自己还没穿好裤子的事实后退了。

砰。

“客人，客人？有什么事吗？”

啊啊，磕到转角的地方好痛痛痛痛痛——他痛得眼泪都要冒出来了，暂时除了呼吸和歪倒在门板上之外无法做其他的动作。外面的门被拉开了，带着拖把和水桶的声音有人走近问：“需要帮忙吗？”

“对不起，捡东西时竟然摔倒了。”龙崎看起来也没好到哪里去地回答，“对不起，不用烦劳您。”

“hai，我就在门口，有需要请一定叫我。”

脚步声渐远，可以听到水桶和拖把又被放回走廊上。安静的隔间里有种不是很好闻的空气清新剂的味道。幸好是半夜溜出来买宵夜，不会碰到很多揩油上厕所的人。夜神月觉得痛觉已经不那么强烈了，于是挤掉眼泪抬起头，很委屈地把裤子拉上来。

“有生以来最痛的做爱。”

“你还知道是在做，我以为你在玩充气人偶。”

“我哪里……”他想大声，马上捂住嘴巴，从指缝里发出“我没有玩过人偶！我也没有做过啊！我也不想宝贵的第一次发生在这种地方！你自己上厕所不关门……”一串很长的咕哝声。

龙崎看上去已经快要晕过去了，抓着纸巾的手指都在发抖：“连别人上厕所都要跟的才是变态吧，而且谁想管你第几次啊，我又没有额外的计划要在KIRA的店里消费。”

“你不要我的第一次吗？”他更加委屈了。

“没有兴趣，特别是要我用自己的第一次来换的话。”

……反正已经换都换了。夜神月回复咕哝的状态，把领带衬衫都整理完毕。他看到龙崎抓着纸巾不知道怎么下手，想为他清理，手伸到大腿的内侧又停顿了。刚才做的比较急燥比较不符合他温和的个性，而且因为没有这么直接的经验，结束的时间也比预想中要早……他甩甩满是黄色图片的大脑，手指碰到那些不属于龙崎的液体，突然觉得有种要挽回一点颜面的冲动。

“龙崎，我觉得……”他稍稍将龙崎的腿分开一些，头顶上于是响起好象很痛的吸气声，“如果再来一次你可能会感觉好一点……”

“诶？”轮到龙崎吓一跳了。

“我一定会耐心做完前戏，刚才是我没有操作经验才让你痛的！”他说着伸进两根手指。

“现在？这里？……夜神月，你……”

“在已经有甜蜜回忆的地方让甜蜜加倍是最好的……”

门板第二次发出砰的巨响，这次服务生的声音马上在门外响起：“先生！您出什么意外了吗？需要帮助吗？我马上为您叫保安！”

“不用保安了谢谢！”

“您确定可以吗？您似乎摔倒了两次，有没有受伤？”

“我想还可以……”龙崎因为踢的动作而越发的脸色难看了。

“先生，您一个人不方便行动的话请开门……”

“才不是一个人啦！”

夜神月自暴自弃地回答了一句，站起来，把西装扔到龙崎身上，打开门。

他看着戒指陷入狗血的丢脸回忆中，连龙崎把戒指抽走都没发现。事后他无视僵硬的服务生，把走路困难的龙崎抱出来，吵着一定要他跟自己正式交往，龙崎没有办法了就把挂在脖子里的戒指送给他。据说这段故事在那个M记被美化成深夜里凄美的爱情传说，只不过主角的性别被忽略了，夜神月满得意的。

“咦？龙崎……龙崎？戒指给我啦。”

“不要。我要给玛特的。”

“为什么又是玛特啊！！”

“给他追求MISA用啊，WATARI把它送给我的时候告诉我的，送给自己觉得不错的对象。”

“让他自己去买！！这是我的啊！！这是我的第一次换来的啊！！”

“你不是换了我的第一次吗？！”

“被你退回来了吧！”夜神月摘下200度眼镜。

龙崎看上去又是要晕过去的样子。夜神月忘记抽屉在他脚边的事实朝前跨了一步。

——砰。

……啊啊，好熟悉的痛，他冒着眼泪水吸冷气，觉得被抽屉角咯到的地方痛得要死了。幸好痛的人不是龙崎。但当时想必他也差不多。说到这个，以自己现在的技术和经验，已经不会让龙崎那么痛了，虽然缺乏耐心的本性还是无法改变。他无力地抵抗着脑海里的黄色图片。

龙崎蹲到他旁边，他只好咕哝着说：“不要嘲笑我。”

“我觉得……，”龙崎的手指戳着他的脸，“如果让你再来一次，你的感觉会好一点。”

夜神月沉默半秒钟就把这句话划入非幻听的范围里，把龙崎压到地毯上了。

**Episode 14**

弥海砂捶着漆成圣诞红的门板，前天刚做的指甲嵌进手心疼得有些纠结，当她开始担心手指会不会磨出茧时，视线里突然出现一把钥匙。

她顺着钥匙往上看，发现一位白皮肤白头发白衬衫白牙齿的少年正一脸没睡醒的表情盯着自己。

“不要把门捶坏了，重新上漆很费神的。”

玛特对着墙角玩PSP，没有意识到挤倒了地毯上尼亚的乐高城堡。海砂从后面搂过来时，屏幕上出现今天的第13次game over，实在太屈辱啦。

“玛特最可爱了~~~~”

“我告诉你哦，以前每天上班都被欧巴桑捏脸的。”

“玛特想让Misa吃醋吗？”

“我不了解你。”

“Misa是在前年拍CM时认识阿月的。”

“和我无关。”

“当时阿月应该还在上大学，比现在青涩很多，但已经很帅了。”

“他还上过大学啊。”

“……玛特不想听Misa讲阿月的事情吗？”

“你想听我讲他在M记买三份快乐儿童餐只为凑齐S、E和X的三只泰迪熊的事情吗？”

“………………Misa最喜欢玛特啦~是真的哦~~”

玛特感觉到压上脊背的柔软和滑过颈边的温暖，悄悄在镜片后面闭上眼睛。

“阿月在Misa心中是完美的男性，但是Misa和玛特在一起时是最开心的哦。”

这次似乎是桃子味的润唇膏，和冬天的印象稍微有些不搭的清甜爽泽感觉。玛特一瞬间想起男性向游戏的结局CG，但马上被一种真实到窒息的萌感淹没了。

之前不论是迷惑还是无奈的心情，此刻都好象排满的俄罗斯防方块般神奇地消失了。玛特有点后悔自己过于明显的醋缸举动，又为当下如同照着攻略打通恋爱养成游戏般的顺畅而欣喜。

当他右手抚上海砂脸颊，同时转过身体寻找一个更舒服的姿势时，墙那边传来惊天动地的椅子倒塌声，紧接下去还有仿佛完全不在意别人会听到的争吵。

“就一次啦~~~背后位！！”

“想也不要想。”

“可每天正常位太单调了……”

“接受邀请的人没有挑肥拣瘦的余地。”

“那我今天不要戴套套，要射在里面~~~”

“你这个……”

玛特搂住海砂肩膀的同时庆幸尼亚把床靠另一边墙放了，虽然梅罗有时候也很吵，但通常一大清早时尼亚都还在梦乡里啊。

夜神月捏着挂号单和病历推开诊室的门时心里还有些不安，身后的龙崎则是一副无所谓的样子。总之是第一次做产检，该摆出紧张还是喜悦的表情，心中完全没谱。

戴粉红色眼镜的主治医生瞄了一眼龙崎后目光定格在夜神月身上，除去她笑容里10%的职业感30%的暧昧和40%的WS后，剩下的一点点亲切让夜神月深深感觉到产检和人流待遇的巨大差异。

“呃……来做检查的是这位，我只是陪同的……”感受到那笑容带来的压力，夜神月不自然地牵住龙崎的袖子往前带了带。

“你们一进来我就知道啦。”医生的微笑里又多了几分诡异，接过病历和挂号单时无意碰到手指，竟让夜神月有些头皮发麻。

龙崎坐在医生办公桌对面以最简洁的话回答了一系列诸如上次生理期有没有来啦，最近H的次数啦之类的问题后，被告知要做进一步的体检。在旁边椅子上一直像陀螺般硌来硌去的夜神月不安地爆发了。

“体……体检？！就是说……”

“光靠提问题就能保证母子平安的话NHK的高田小姐也能去做接生婆啦先生！”

医生以不容抗拒的口气边说边在病历上龙飞凤舞地涂上一大堆没人看得懂的东西，然后转头对身后器械柜旁笑得仿佛筛糠的小护士吩咐：

“准备一次性手套，还有润滑油。”

**Episode 15**

“润滑油？”

噼里啪啦。

“有没有搞错，我都不好意思用润滑油你还敢拿出来！”

哐铛。

“……人品是什么东西，可以吃吗？”

砰。

“夜神先生，”小护士无法直视这个被怒火烧昏头的人，“请您不要再折磨自己………………和我啦！！！”

本来就没几个人的VIP候诊室一下子空旷得听得见呼吸。

“这是我第一次当班啊！！！！！！！！”

房间里满地的狼籍，在医生一意孤行地戴上手套以后，夜神月终于对自己不能进去旁观这件事发飚了。更何况那位古怪的女性还弹着润滑油罐的盖子说一些类似“又不是没看过”或者“干脆换楼上的aiba教授来摸一摸吧”这种话。为了配合龙崎的心情他已经很多天没有抱到他了，所以看到润滑油就象沙漠里的人看到绿洲，并且为海市蜃楼而愤怒不已。

小护士抱着一堆被打翻的润滑油罐子叹了口气，忍不住想安慰这个可怜的人：“想开一点，还有9个月要忍呢。”

夜神月的动作立刻停顿了：“9个月？”

（医生挥手示意背景墙龟裂。）

“9个月？？”他不顾被踩在地上的病历卡，跑到连椅子一起安放在角落的龙崎旁边，“这么久吗？”

“如果不算上生产之后的1个月的话。”医生拔掉手套推眼镜。

“那就是……10个月？”

作为医生的建议是最好3个月啦。对方碎碎念着捡起粉红色的病卡，吹掉灰尘继续写那些看不懂的字。夜神月的大脑里立刻被接下来整整一年不能做——龙崎要整天陪着BB——以后也要防着小孩子——厨房客厅浴室后花园走廊楼梯全部不能做了——这些事情塞满。

“还有什么事吗。”

龙崎用的是非疑问语气，看起来准备回去了。中午是他的甜点时间。

“唔，这是下周为您预约的检查，”医生骤然换成谄媚的微笑，一副不能顺利检查真是好可惜的表情，“请注意饮食营养均衡，每天糖份摄入禁止超过1个草莓蛋糕，下周我们……”

“不可以吃草莓蛋糕？”夜神月看到龙崎的眼睛突然睁得很大。

“可以……这么大一个……”医生比画着大小。

“那么小熊饼干和糖果……”

“龙崎san，为了健康的BB您也请忍耐9个月吧。”对方好象全然没看到龙崎越来越难看的脸色，转了几圈笔，刷刷刷地开出一张食谱。夜神月充满好奇地接过来，啊啊，这次是认得的字，但龙崎是不是认得萝卜、羊肉、各种各样的鱼类就不知道了。他匆匆瞥了他一眼，连忙扶住他好象要跌倒的身体。

“我不要。”

“每天有一个蛋糕啦。”

“换成是你试试看，”龙崎的牙齿轻轻地磕着拇指，“换成是你一个礼拜洗一次澡……。”

医生微笑点头，然后又摇头：“对夜神先生相当于一个礼拜做一次。”

“……开什么玩笑！”

如果自己没有听错的话，身边的龙崎也发出了细小的质疑声。虽然怀抱的心情有所不同。夜神月的手被推开。龙崎对那张食谱看都不想看一眼。

“果然计划外的孩子不受欢迎啊。”

“劣质套套不能用。”

“对于那些根本不肯用的人来说就没差。”

“干脆切掉好啦。”

夜神月无法当作没听到，尽管他属于根本不肯用的那一族，一亿元支票只当充场面而已。平时走在路上看到[让爱无处不在]的投币式售货机也会心有所感地花光口袋里的硬币，但那些东西每次刚刚被龙崎若有所思地拆开，就又被他扔到床底下了。所以归根到底一切都是男人的劣根性在犯错，真是……

“拿掉会很麻烦吗？”

“比起不能做……”夜神月的嘴被食谱贴住。

“我没有在跟你说话。”龙崎冷静地站起来，两根手指提着为孕妇准备的十个月的病卡，“我不能忍受缺乏蛋糕的生活。”

“……请不要用电视里女优要跟没钱没志气没品位的男主角分手时的语气说话啊。”小护士正在呼叫清洁人员来打扫地板，眼神突然八卦了一下。

“反正也没差。”

“什么叫没差！我有钱有志气有品位那个方面也很不错……”

“……”大家安静下来一起看着他，夜神月马上住嘴了。龙崎的行动力一向是最大值，根本不用看前面一堆规定条文就在医生翻半天抽屉翻出来的同意书上签了字，接过门诊小手术单自己出去了。

“龙崎……”

“龙崎——”

“龙——崎——”

龙崎很难得地躺在床上，眼神只有在扫及棉花糖蛋糕时是温柔的。不过夜神月吸着鼻子跑进跑出多少也唤起他一点点好感。

“被打了，”他捂着脸，“梅罗说‘新世界的神快点把这个人的名字写到死亡笔记里去，让他心脏麻痹，被车子撞，被火烧，在监狱里发疯而死吧！’”

“我认为他只会说要你的人头。”

“那个也说了啦。”

他也蹭上床，觉得自己受了一天精神折磨，此刻就象刚刚从云霄飞车上下来一样。龙崎的身上有很甜的牛奶味道，他继续蹭过去。

“终于可以不用忍耐了。”他为自己脱离那简直是人间地狱般的禁欲日子而欢呼，基本上已经忘记根本没有禁到的事实，龙崎的态度似乎无意继续强硬，所以他觉得现在是尝试骑乘位的好机会。

“你不是很累吗？”

“在那方面，可能要等到对你贡献完毕才会累。”他相当熟练地脱掉龙崎的下着，为了保险起见，还是问道：“这次就骑乘位吧？？？？？”

龙崎呆住了。

“就一次就一次啦。”

“……”

“我忍得很辛苦啊，昨天，还睡了一整晚地板！”

龙崎的态度似乎依然无意强硬，但却同样熟练地将床头的半碟绿豆糕全部扣到他头上。

**Episode 16**

整整一个月，夜神月感觉人生的意义都从空气中被抽离了。开始的一周里他还尝试着在自认为气氛好的时候扑向龙崎，被绿豆糕老婆饼芒果布丁草莓酸奶砸中N次砸不中M次后负责打扫的尼亚终于要爆发了。

“不要没事往正在吃甜食的龙崎身上扑！不然从现在开始你来打扫卫生。”沾满巧克力蛋糕屑的白色小拖把显然是故意地从夜神月心爱的小熊拖鞋表面扫过。

“哇啊啊啊你弄脏它了！”夜神月夸张地跳起10厘米高，瘪着嘴在心里说没有H还要打扫卫生啊砍死我都不答应。

龙崎做完人流后的休养期，除了对夜神月来说是种煎熬外，其他人都趁WAMMYs暂停营业而好好玩乐了一把。梅罗被罗德老大拉到欧洲转了一圈，带回的巧克力和歌特罗莉装塞满了食品储藏室和衣帽间；因梅罗不在而稍微有些郁闷的尼亚把雷斯特叫来在客厅里用麻将搭了故宫长城金字塔泰姬陵；海砂随玛特去逛过Comic City后对二维世界兴趣激增，回来后一直窝在尼亚房里要求玛特陪她玩乙女向18禁BG游戏直到打出所有隐藏结局。周围人的幸福让夜神月心里越发不是滋味，直接导致工作时注意力无法集中，白天唉声叹气夜间愁眉苦脸。虽然有部分女顾客倾向于欣赏忧郁王子的表情，但KIRAs的营业额依然不可避免地急转直下，而夜神月并未意识到责任在于自己。

“八卦版不是披露了高田清美与四叶总裁那个叫奈什么川的密会的照片吗！”他把报纸摔在出目川面前，丝毫不在意身边攥着账本深深叹息的魅上照。

“但夜神君状态不好也是不争的事实，这样下去要如何成为牛郎界的神呢？”脑满肠肥的剥削家老板眯着本来就看不见的小眼睛，讪笑着搓搓粗短的手指，“不如休息一段时间，等竞争对手开业了会更有战斗力吧？”

“休……休息？！”魅上反应比夜神月本人还激烈，除掉工作，他想不到什么其他能每日与自己心中的神相见的途径了，上次和那个下品邻居一起去神家里送猪脚姜醋时就目睹了几乎让他灵魂折断的凄惨景象，他不愿意再炖个黄豆乌鸡汤之类的再去寻找精神刺激了。与其担心那间奢华到没品的公寓里会发生什么，还不如注视着眼前的神比较实际。

“很好很强大，我正巧觉得累了，想出去度假咧！”夜神月洒脱地拉下两个星期没换的条纹领带，大步流星地走出了KIRAs，内心激赏自己帅气行为的同时忽略了手机钱包钥匙还在夜店更衣室柜子里的事实。

七分半钟后夜神月站在公寓大门外绝望地捶着门，焦躁的同时觉得这场面很熟悉，却想不起来到底是海砂捶尼亚的门还是自己捶龙崎的门。总之2月中旬的东京还很冷，他只一件衬衫一件西装外套站在外面（还没领带），却急出一身冷汗。

锤打超过一分钟后玛特过来开了门，脸上带着莓红色的唇印。

“正好打到H部分，关了门听不见外面声音。”

夜神月无视掉对方的话，刚想进门，却被客厅里仿佛地震过的麻将废墟吓到。废墟的中央是穿着巴洛克式小裙子疯狂翻找东西的梅罗和一脸黑线看上去随时可能暴走的尼亚。

“没有了没有了！我妈留给我的十字架项链没有了啊啊啊啊！！！！”

梅罗把麻将扔得满客厅都是，有几个还跳进了厨房蹦上了楼梯，用脚趾想一想也知道没可能在麻将堆里找到的。

连续一个月不能H，被品种繁多得足以开甜品店的点心砸过头，变相地被炒鱿鱼，家里还一片混乱，这一切都直接或间接地扰乱了夜神月的语言表达能力。

“十字架没有了可以去教堂再请一个嘛，顺便可以让神父开开光。”

他的本意实际是安慰人家来着，却被暴怒的小罗莉，哦不，小梅罗一气之下再度推出了门。

伴随着一句“你赶快去死一死！”，公寓大门又一次在夜神月面前紧闭。

这次玛特似乎不打算给自己开门的样子，等夜神月甩甩被冷空气镇静的脑袋才意识到这一点时，发现自己手指尖都冻僵了。

他跺了跺麻木的脚，考虑要不要上街随便搭讪一位女性借手机给龙崎打电话时，门开了。

一个月以来DIY时在夜神月脑海中浮现过无数次的那张脸上满是困惑的表情。龙崎愣了几秒，对着拎在脸侧的手机说“嗯，我知道了，不过罗德先生以后要拿什么去镶金还是请跟梅罗讲一声，好的，再见”，然后挂断了电话，直视着快要冻成冰棍的男人。

“今天提前下班？”

“我被炒啦！”

“那么高田小姐不用浪费一个电视台了。”

“今天发生了很多凄惨的事，你还说这种话！”神瘪瘪嘴，有种“得救了于是撒娇吧”的安心感。

“那该说些什么好呢？说明天是情人节，还是说手术过后刚好满一个月？”龙崎大概刚完食过一个五层草莓蛋糕，居然露出了久违的淡淡微笑。

“诶诶诶？！”夜神月还没敢相信自己的耳朵，身体就先勇猛地扑了过去，从这一刻开始人生似乎不那么苦闷了，甚至还开出了粉红色的小花。

龙崎抓住门把手以免被这个混身寒气的人一下子扑倒在地，心中开始盘算要不要把失业的夜神月介绍给认识的导演拍拍AV的事情。

END


	3. Adult Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月L/毛片业界AU/collab with R子

**Episode 01**

“呐，龙崎，帮帮忙？”

慢条斯理并且悠闲的声音，只有龙崎听出来那一点点撒娇的意味。

“又不行了？”

“什么叫又啊……这个样子套不上去吧？”夜神月看着自己腿间半晌，又指指女优手里几个粉红色包装的安全套，非常无辜地露出笑容，“不然你还要用借位来欺骗观众感情吗？”

“如果实在没办法的话。”

翻白眼归翻白眼，龙崎还是朝女优歉意地微笑一下，走上前用手扶住那明显很有潜力的东西。

“不要每次都给我来这一套。”他低声地说。

“我很专心了。”

“就把对方当成人体娃娃。”

“很过分啊，你都在旁边看，叫我怎么硬得起来？”

龙崎闻言就说“那我先到隔壁去了”，夜神月已经迫不及待地抓住他的手掌，小心地避开前端压在其他部分上。龙崎忍住笑，隔着薄薄的布料安慰那个套不上去的东西，明明很有热度啊。

“龙崎先生的技巧真的很好。”

一边压抑着喘息一边端详龙崎侧脸的夜神月突然听见女优甜腻的赞美，好不容易抬头的器官顿时陷入无比的迟钝中。

“美惠也很厉害，有问题的是这个家伙。”

“夜神君好象一直对女性没有特别兴趣吧？”

“很可恶哪，你知道吗，社长让我跟他签了5年合约，现在一定后悔这个赔钱货了……”

“喂！”夜神月在摄影师都笑出声的环境下抗议着，“我很好卖啊！”

“我更看好那个pizza boy系列耶。”

龙崎眯起眼睛，在女优笑着准备丝袜和器具时低下头咬着他，夜神月立刻呻吟了一声，眼眶也马上就湿润了。

“你……”

“只要套进去就可以了啦。”

“你给我套啊。”

“白痴，以为观众看不出男人和女人的手吗？”

“这样不公平的，龙崎……这简直是做到高潮又不让人射出来一样……”

他看着龙崎把脸从腿间移开，手指仍停留在已经饱满起来的形状上，不禁回想着龙崎其实很青涩的口部技巧。连常用的技巧都是最近刚刚学会的，只要深入一点就会不适地满脸通红，嘴上说着要不要深喉其实没一次成功过，有时候夜神月想狠狠心也许他就习惯了呢，每次终究狠不下心看他带着眼泪干呕的样子。不过比起有职业素养的女优，他还是更享受那个不熟练的口腔。

“看起来可以了。”龙崎突然躲开他抚上后脑的手，好象确认般地沉吟片刻，最后很满意手心感受的硬度。

“等，等一下……”

“美惠，接下来靠你喽。”

龙崎自床头抽了几张纸巾擦手，把位置让给已经换上网袜和情趣内衣的女优。夜神月忍耐着骤降的欲望，闭起眼睛不看那包据说是草莓果味的安全套，不看女优特意修剪过指甲的十指，在满是龙崎泛泪表情的想象中连女优的呻吟也一起无视了。

“CUT——辛苦美惠小姐了，有兴趣的话请和午夜场的Pizza boy一起搭档？”

“啊啦，无论是谁，拜托不要再象夜神君这样越做越冷的类型，我会以为自己在犯罪。”

“请不要见笑，夜神君走的就是这种路线。”

龙崎看起来很开心结束了一部限制级影片的拍摄，最后也是以床戏结尾的，能用美惠的表情作结真是太好了。夜神月知道他在庆幸什么，如果按照原计划拍到颜射的话，他不肯定自己会不会彻底萎掉。

内裤里残留着水果安全套的气息。龙崎钻入他的车之后说自己拿了几个情趣安全套回来，夜神月想说不需要那个吧，手还是扶住他的后脑将他的脸按向腿间，龙崎宽容地微笑着，尽量不用到牙齿地抚慰他，连他试探地深入也默许了，所以最后夜神月还是见不得他痛苦的样子，而在唇舌间更久地温存到爆发。

“还是草莓味，”龙崎的声音也有种甜腻感，“月君的持久力真是超一流的。”

“其实想说下巴好酸吧？”

“也是事实，不过，前戏拍了3个钟头呢。”

夜神月看着他，不知是火烧还是溺水般的甜蜜感让他停止进一步硬来的冲动，等龙崎清理脸颊和口中的体液。龙崎果然又抬起头，望着刻意不露出什么表情的对方。

“刚才，不是……”

“不是你的职业道德抬头吧？”

“那还不至于。在这种地方做，”龙崎漱了口，“……下巴真的好酸。”

“龙崎。”

“哎？”

“不要说话了，留一点力气等一下呻吟就好。”

“哎？”

龙崎被汽车迅速启动的惯性贴到椅背上。夜神月想下次拍什么片都要拍一拍车内景，就算要打扮成修车厂工人也很值得期待。

**Episode 02**

直到和龙崎第一次做完，看着他迷乱的喘息被极力压至平静的样子，夜神月才稍微明白那句可笑的为爱而性并不全然是无稽之谈。

“好恐怖……”

他叹了一口气，闭着眼睛让自己停留在龙崎体内。

“什么？”

“高潮的感觉。”

“你以前……没有……？”

夜神月摇摇头：“只能说我以为有。”

龙崎惊讶地看了他几秒钟，突然别过头笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的！”还在余韵中的夜神月连生气也很没有气势，而龙崎笑得更夸张，“不要动啦，滑出来了，滑出来了啦！”

“……没有高潮的月君，能不能问一句上周五你射在香织小姐背上的是什么？”

“那种生理现象和心理的满足完全不是一回事！”

“你是男人吧月君。”

“心理！！”

“心理是女人？”

“龙崎你一定没有和喜欢的人做过！”

“拜托，我痛得要命，请不要再说这么好笑的话了……”

龙崎一副想大笑但动动就要咬住嘴唇的样子。夜神月原本以为他的理论知识丰富实际运用也相当熟练，但这个龙崎不但不会用口还特别地怕痛，和举着纸筒对裸体男女大叫下一次请做火车便当体位的龙崎完全不是一个人。这么想着的月跟着一起笑了，表情很为难。

“我说……”

“请拔出来再说。”

月乖乖地退出不知觉间已经抬头一定角度的那里。

“我是认真的，插入的时候就开始怕自己会忍不住。”

“然后？”

“就是想告诉你，已经担任这份职业的我每天晚上还要靠想象和右手解决需要，是多么可悲的事啊。”

“你想八小时工作制我也不介意。”

龙崎的笑容突然被深吻打断，慌乱地去推夜神月却被反制着双手压在床上。

“等一下……等……”

夜神月强硬地分开他的腿。

“那个，软膏，请……请不要……”

不管龙崎怎么躲，要进入刚刚退出的地方并不是困难的事。夜神月看到他露出非常恐惧的表情，但在进入过后却悄悄合拢双腿似乎期待地喘息着。他固执地双手撑在两边，没有接触的上半身空虚得令他自己都很想哭，不过最终还是龙崎先丢脸地伸出手臂，叫着月君的声音也带着哭腔了。

平时越是强势的人，无助的时候就格外惹人怜爱，夜神月很明白这一点。

“其实我没有和男人做过。”

“这种时候……”

“不好意思让你失望，不过，你觉得我够持久可能是因为对象引不起兴趣的缘故。”

“冷感？”

“就是说，如果是和你的话，我没有那么令人羡慕的忍耐力。”

“……”龙崎潸然欲泣的表情与他看向时钟的无奈眼神全然不符，“我亲身体验的结果并非如此啊，接触过的演员里你是最让人满意的一个。”

“你不会每次都要示范到床上去吧。”

龙崎摇摇头，双眼因为他的深入而瞬间失神。

“我也没有和男人做过，所以，只是，主观比较而已。”

“很满意？”

“……很满意。”

月俯下身和他继续缠绵地深吻，不过并不打算给他开小差的余暇。目前他只想让很满意时间的龙崎连速度和力度也满意到哭泣。

**Episode 03**

“沿这条路往前走两个十字路口，右边高级住宅区的那位太太口技很赞；反方向的大学留学生宿舍住了一位长相青涩却叫得很奔放的金发少女；而我今天外送的目的地是商业区附近白领姐姐的公寓哦。”

红发青年顺溜无比地说完以上内容后露出猥琐又阳光的笑容，然后拉下额头上的风镜，跨上机车前还特意多摆了个pose。

“Cut——刚才的表情不错啊玛特，开车的部分省略掉就好，接下来去摄影棚拍主要部分吧。”

导演杰邦尼的纸扇敲在摄影师的白色卷毛脑袋上，招来阴郁而怨恨的眼神，助理雷斯特连忙跑来将机器搬进了摄影棚。

“今天的相手是不久前刚和夜神月搭档过的美惠小姐。”杰邦尼指了指更衣处正在穿黑色竖条套装的女优。

“哇——超白皙的白领姐姐！”玛特吐吐舌头，接过身边人递过来的正方形扁纸盒打开，“诶诶，这次是真pizza吗？！”

“特地订来的芝心pizza可不是好玩用的，这可是今天的新创意。”导演脸上浮现道貌岸然的微笑，招手示意女优过来。“和以前一样从按门铃开始，美惠开门后记得暗送秋波，然后借口找零钱邀玛特进门。前戏时请用到芝士，剩下的你们自己可以随意发挥啦。”

“姐姐……一直很寂寞吧？”

玛特一脸邪笑地念着随口诌出来的台词，咬住左手手套轻轻拉掉，然后沾了pizza上的芝士抹在美惠胸口，暗自庆幸导演叫的不是金枪鱼口味。

“是哦，专门等你这cheesy boy上门咯~”

不愧是和传说中念过大学的夜神月搭档过的女优，自由发挥的台词还带洋文的，美惠用涂了粉红珠光甲油的手指努力扯着玛特的条纹T-shirt。

“我的名字是芝华士，不是芝士啦。”

玛特低声笑着，熟练地埋头舔上散发着浓郁奶香的身体。

“干嘛啦，洗澡也要偷看？”

拍片结束后的浴室里，美惠细致地用丝瓜瓤按摩着皮肤，口气有些不耐烦，却没有取下莲蓬头喷走入侵者的意思。

“刚才都看光了啦，一起洗一起洗~”

玛特关上浴室门，轻车熟路地去拿架子上的沐浴露。

“姐姐很棒！这张卖得好的话以后再合作吧？”

“真是小孩子……不过你表现也不错哦。”

“嘿嘿，和那个夜神比呢？”

红发青年满脸漾着笑意突然凑过去，鼻音里颇有些撒娇意味。

“……竞争对手？”

“也不能说不是啦，不过听说很多人都被他迷得神魂颠倒。”

“那家伙啊，和他搭档要有自给自足的觉悟呢。”

“不——会吧？不是说持久力一流么？”

“过程中一直心不在焉地望着其他地方，女孩子的玻璃心会破碎的啦。”

“哦哦哦，怪不得有人说他眼神扑朔迷离，有种别样的魅惑……”

“噗，你不要这么文艺腔嘛，cheesy boy~”

“都说了不要叫我芝士，以后看到芝心pizza会没食欲的啦。”

在浴室里和美惠相互调戏了半天后，玛特终于擦着头发晃出来穿衣服。杰邦尼微笑着捏了张日程表过去褒奖了一下当家男优今日的优异表现，顺便告诉他过两天搭档的对象是梅罗，让玛特喜悦得要把嘴角咧到耳朵边上去。

美惠看上去状态也不错，玛特是那种擅长哄女生的类型，每次都把摄影棚的气氛搞得很欢乐，在业内人士间的评价也很高。不知道之前在夜神月那边怎样呢……这么说来，从小立志拍文艺片的龙崎签下那个难伺候的所谓气质男优夜神月还真是辛苦啊，明明待在四叶本部还更有发展前途的。拥有凭pizza boy系列一炮走红的玛特，以清纯与淫荡并存的罗莉装称霸GV市场的梅罗，还有十多年来AV泰斗地位屹立不倒的罗德大佬，随便搞点什么系列都会很好卖的啦。

**Episode 04**

“很多人都问我为什么要把重心放在男优身上——答案相当简单，因为我们并不仅仅面向50%的人口，如果你看过那些隐晦文艺的影片就明白为什么它们能卖那么好。知道吗？那是艺术，艺术是不分性别的。”

奈南川零司西装革履地坐在午夜访谈节目现场，笑容乐观而带着不凡自信。

“他是变态吗？”全身都很甜的梅罗在喝可可茶，“卖A片还可以这么神气。”

“你有什么立场说他啊？？”

“我从不参加这种无聊的采访！”

“因为你已经在电视和电脑里出现无数次了。”尼亚也捧着一杯可可茶，但看起来没有胃口。这个人自从下午听说玛特要客串来玩一玩“点燃心火的禁忌阳台”就整个委琐了，跟他熟一点的人都知道他暗恋梅罗不是两三天，可惜敬业的梅罗除非必要工作绝不让男性靠近。

“我们的男优基本上都接受过高等教育，他们会以自己的视角来看待这份事业乃至这个社会……大家都知道Wammys是Yotsuba的一个下属独立公司，那里有一个我很欣赏的导演，他拍的影片甚至能让不少女性流泪，让人感觉，你虽然生存在这个世界上，但你是孤独的，你的心和身体并不合拍……”

“那是龙崎龙崎龙崎！！！！”梅罗又跳起来，“总有一天我也可以象他一样！”

“哟，梅罗居然想做导演……”

“不可以！？”

“你不是说想做他的男主角吗？”

“别提什么男主角，他居然要我跟那个夜神月搭档，天啊，那个目光呆滞，肢体僵硬，整天不知道神游到哪里的男人……”

“龙崎签他是为了赚大钱啦。”

“我又不是为了赚钱，我是为了艺术啊。”梅罗转头去跟他的一群搭档打闹。

“我受够了。”尼亚把脸埋到杯子里。他的隔壁坐着有极高地位的罗德老大，据说是梅罗的金主之一，罗德怜悯地看了他一眼。

玛特向左看看严肃的杰邦尼，向右看看严肃的雷斯特，向后看看严肃的三堂，尾尾井，树多。他并不明白为什么大家都要留下来看Yotsuba公司社长的采访直播，但据说能坚持到最后一刻的人有双薪可以拿，也许这就是奈南川不凡自信的来源吧。

同一时刻，龙崎咬着指甲把电视机关掉了。夜神月马上贴上来脱他的衣服。

“你做的时候有感觉心和身体不合拍吗？”他拍拍那颗在自己胸前努力的橘红色脑袋。

“没有，因为心里不想做，事实上确实也不想做。”

“你不敬业啊月君。”

“反正你的重点不是我孤独的表情嘛？”

“话是这么说没错……”龙崎认真地回答，“可是已经有不下十个人跟我抱怨她们装得很累了……”

夜神月把他接下来的话吃掉以后直接问着“可以吗？”

“……”龙崎很为难地点点头。

“麻烦你了。”

在有点不知所云的对白中，龙崎用口腔包裹住他的器官，一开始犹豫了一下，然后慢慢地容许他进入更深。夜神月却想着喉咙是不是也有快感？他没有同样为龙崎服务过，但龙崎被他触碰过的部位似乎都能很愉快，所以这一点也令他相当好奇。这么想着的的时候他稍微再前进些，龙崎无法出声地摇头，然后他再前进些。

“痛痛痛痛痛痛痛……”

夜神月朝后大大地退了一下，不敢置信地看着做了坏事以后还弯腰在一边咳嗽的龙崎。

“会坏掉啊！”

“差劲，差劲到极点的男人……”

夜神月小心地保护起自己，偷看了两遍确认没有齿印。

“怎么可以在我这么投入的时候用牙齿，龙崎你不厚道~~”

“你太忘乎所以了，月君。”

“要反省的是你技术不够好，而不是我的尺寸值得骄傲吧？”夜神月拖过黄色小花图案的棉被反刍自己的痛，还在惊魂未定，“还差一点就可以进去了……”

“既然这么不满意，我可以拜托艾柏和温蒂做个特训。”

“你要跟那个外国肌肉男做？！”

“适应了他的尺寸，那我想月君的也不成问题。”

是轻蔑吗？夜神月总觉得自己看到龙崎的表情上写着这两个字，而且对方漱口洗脸以后背对他睡觉的姿势也是那么地令人失落。他抱着棉被对空气说“如果这样我会很生气的啦”，没有得到反应，于是他又重复了一遍。龙崎转眼就把脸都埋进枕头。他悄悄地也钻了进去，在黑暗里摸索到龙崎并且压在他身上，不停地吻着。

**Episode 05**

玛特在去摄影棚的路上嚼掉一整包绿箭，进了摄影棚大门后助理雷斯特却递过来一包香烟一只打火机一个PSP。

“这次的道具也蛮有创意哈……”

有点迟疑地接过那堆东西，玛特开始考虑香烟比手指还细打火机形状诡异又太硬而PSP体积大得离谱的问题。

“不要想歪啦玛特！今天要增加一些情感交流的部分。”

杰邦尼似乎早就预见了此种误会，微笑着走过来拍拍当家男优的肩。

“我们也要走文艺路线吗？”

玛特捏着Mild Seven的纸盒，心想口香糖都白嚼了，抬头却看见今天的搭档正毫无形象地摊在双人沙发上啃巧克力，心就怦怦怦地跳起来。

“哟，pizza boy今天不卖pizza啦？”

梅罗今天一改平时小蕾丝小蝴蝶结的罗莉打扮，穿了紧身黑背心和黑皮裤。玛特在“梅罗也看了我的pizza boy啊”和“小蛮腰好好好可爱”的双重感官刺激下努力振作精神，装作满不在意的样子还击过去。

“哟，中华妹妹今天不穿旗袍啦？”

脑袋立刻就被啃了一半的巧克力砸到。其实今天造型师用发蜡把梅罗原本形状完美的精致发型弄得有些凌乱的颓废美感，玛特不是没发现，但他没法抑制调戏梅罗的冲动。

一个半月前被杰邦尼告知要和男人搭档时，玛特还满心抵抗情绪，以敬业闻名的他往日必定要先去DL一个未来相手的前作来预热一下的，那次却连梅罗长什么样都不知道就不情愿地被拖到了摄影棚。

当他看到一个纤细的金发男人摇着绸扇和身边负责涂指甲油的工作人员疯闹的样子时，才知道男性也可以把旗袍穿得这么可爱。

在GV界早有一席之地的梅罗似乎偏爱巧克力而对pizza兴趣缺缺，因此也没把玛特放在眼里。正式拍摄以外的时间与玛特的对话决不超过二十句，导演喊action之后却像换了一个人，从眼神到表情，从声音到肢体，无一不让（算上工作原因）号称女性经验达百人的玛特像初涉性事潜力刚被激发的毛头小子般神魂颠倒，杰邦尼喊了五遍cut都停不下来，最后还是尼亚黑着脸说胶片没有了才勉强结束。

结果Pizza Boy系列之不可思议的China Girl卖得史无前例地好，玛特也陷入了思春期，不过懂得自制的他并没有像Wammys分公司的某卖座男优那样对工作都造成影响还给导演带来无法言喻的麻烦。杰邦尼的花花肠子是多了些，但乖乖配合好好发挥的话，导演就会适时给他安排与梅罗搭档的工作，比如今天。

玛特背靠沙发坐在地毯上，叼着烟摁下PSP启动键，发现自己常玩的游戏一个都没有——不过只要做做样子就好，他胡乱按了几下，然后按照杰邦尼刚才吩咐的台词说：

“我喜欢你。”

身后躺在沙发上假装午睡的梅罗按预定情节醒过来搔着脑袋问了句“你刚才说什么？”

玛特顿时有了真实无比的羞怯与紧张感，台词结巴地恰到好处地脱口而出。

“诶，我有说过什么吗？”

梅罗冷不防箍住他的脖子，明明因为这份工作和无数人有过身体接触了，那双手臂架上来时玛特却觉得体内像电流通过般，麻痹甜美的感觉传遍了全身。

“你小子又敷衍我是吧？”

颈动脉被压迫，由于缺氧的缘故，意识都飘散在空气中，却意外地觉得舒服。玛特用仅剩的一点还在工作的脑细胞疑惑着自己今后是否还能出演正常的sex。

不知不觉地点就转移到阳台，与梅罗纠缠着唇舌推开铝合金镶边的落地窗，肌肤上立刻飘下几点湿润的凉意。但玛特已完全没有精力去想导演是怎么估算好今天傍晚有小雨可以拍阳台H的。

比起在消毒床单沙发椅背和固定的灯光，阳台冰凉的瓷砖给人一种置身事外的野合的错觉。玛特告诉自己要珍惜每一次工作机会，但仍然在心底许下小小的愿望，如果哪天能在没有摄影机的地方做就好啦。

他眯起眼睛，轻轻对身下喘得艳丽无比的人说出最后一句台词。

“呐，梅罗，我可以射在里面吗？”

“罗嗦死了。”

**Episode 06**

据说Yotsuba那边有一位负责摄影的STAFF因为受不了刺激终于在一部影片拍到末尾时暴走。大家立刻好奇地去围观那个可怜人，却只看见一团白色象个所剩无几的面粉袋子般委顿在地上。

“我以为尼亚开窍了上去一展身手嘛，”被问及此事，笑得最夸张的杰邦尼平着气息说，“但是谁能料到梅罗只不过不小心射了一点在他身上，他就惨叫着晕倒了呢？”

“这么多年真是白混了。”化装师利多娜也无奈地摇头。

“尼亚好象太纯情，脑部血液都集中去别的地方了所以才会这样。”

玛特发表完评论，元气十足地冲去淋浴房找刚才黑着脸走掉的搭档。不论是谁碰到这种事都会觉得郁闷的。玛特很担心梅罗将来怎么面对那个死缠烂打也要做他专属 STAFF的摄影，特别是两个人好象从小一起长大的样子，摄影经常会吃攻方演员的飞醋……真是太神奇，太搞笑，太匪夷所思了。（穷要阿姨上身）

夜神月的下一个任务是要拍什么告别之作，搭档是陌生的年长女性，在退出前希望能一圆校园梦。这么别扭的题材亏龙崎能坦然接受，而且有他艺术情色的名头在前，估计都不用担心会卖不出去。此类经验不是没有。拍摄前，夜神月与对方礼节性地见面微笑之后就悄悄地回头对龙崎说：“我们先在里面待一会吧？”

“你想干嘛？”

“不是要下午开拍吗？”

“……最好不要考虑太多有的没的，月君。”龙崎虽然这么说，却并不很反对地接过那做工马马乎乎的冒牌女生制服。

按照剧本是在旧课堂里徘徊的大姐姐遇见和初恋情人相似的青涩男生结果干柴烈火了一把，一整个上午，道具师辛苦地在昨天还是婚礼现场的大房间里摆上一堆课桌讲台，但那真的有用吗？不会闪到腰吗？这么考虑着的夜神月抱住龙崎，以很容易会被戳穿演技的青涩表情说：“看到学姐之后，我的身体变的好奇怪。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

如果现场还有人在一定会被龙崎笑出来的眼泪震惊的。

“不对吗？！不是你叫我这么做的吗？！”

“唔唔……我觉得自己可能会笑场，实在抱歉……”

“会害我站不起来的啦！”

“那，那得先向优子小姐道歉才行……呃……”

看着龙崎很痛苦地在讲台上忍着内伤的样子和超短裙下的一双腿，夜神月突然很明白那个尼亚名人当时脑部缺血其他地方充血的感受。

“龙崎真过分，”他蹭过去在对方笑得发红的耳朵旁边抱怨，“难道你没有初次时害羞的感觉吗？”

“我有啊。”龙崎泛泪地白他一眼。

虽然只有一次，但确实是害羞的表现。那是夜神月拍完第3部作品之后偶然看到一个人呆着的龙崎对着他的特写不自觉地喘息的时候，龙崎没有注意到周围，只是忍耐着呻吟解开衣服轻轻抚慰自己。结果还是夜神月先发出吞口水的声音。骤然回头的龙崎脸上有着红晕没错。夜神月看看屏幕里打了高光的自己，牙齿磕磕绊绊地说：“我一直以为你是离这种事很远的人，早知道的话，我，我，我……”

不过龙崎只是干脆地切掉电源：“现在知道也还来得及。”

“……龙崎，拜托请你腿再张开一点。”

“……一定要用敬语吗……？”

“我是被迷惑的青涩学弟，”夜神月有点艰难地打开他，将自己放入他体内，“再说，制服多少也让我有点罪恶感。”

“制服？……喂，请等一下，会弄脏道具，拜托、裙子已经……”

现在停下的话会出毛病的啦，夜神月用这种委屈的表情看着他，一边没有犹豫地进入得更深切。

龙崎抓住讲台边缘的手指微微地颤抖，比起快乐来还是一开始痛的感觉更明显吧，不过夜神月很少听他的，而且也承认自己不会做前戏，最大限度只有放缓速度等他能够适应为止。真是不好意思。夜神月在心里赔不是大概3遍，然后按住他的腰不再等待。龙崎好象因为不常做的背后位而更易撩拨，哀求的时机也比以前早了一些，月才不管他是不是摇头，直到制服裙的前后都不可避免地弄脏。

——

“这种衣服叫人家怎么穿啊？不是叫你不要在里面不要在里面……”

“现在才后悔，太晚了吧。”

夜神月露出仍然丝毫经不起演技推敲的愧疚表情，帮龙崎脱下弄脏的制服。总不能为了衣服就中途停下啊，他拎起沾着体液的短裙得意地摇头：“如果不是你突然按捺不住的话大概我可以拿出来等找个纸巾再……”

“5分18秒。”

“咦？”

“5分18秒，可怜的月君，虽然我并不想拿自己比较，靠这个吃专业饭的你好象太容易发挥失常。”

“……”

冷静的龙崎，加上刻薄果然是自己防御不能的。

下午的拍摄于是就在阴沉的悲伤气氛里度过。但和凄切的梦境啊回忆啊逝者不可追啊之类情境相当契合。这难道也是预料中的吗？沮丧的月带着不甘心的眼泪，在女优的卖力配合中总算又完成了一部挑战自己的作品。

**Episode 07**

夜神月捧着装有女子高生制服的纸袋喜滋滋地去摄影棚，思考着拍摄结束后提议改玩羞涩小学妹向前辈告白的戏码不知道龙崎会不会答应，推开门后却看见一屋子穿和服的。如果不是瞥到龙崎不习惯地拨着腰带的样子，夜神月一定会认为四叶那随时不忘装一记知性人士的敛财狂董事长奈南川又把摄影棚租出去拍时代剧赚外快了。

“再晚个五分钟大家都出发啦，Wammy's当家男优缺席的话小报记者都要抱怨的哟。”

杰邦尼丝毫不介意和服穿在身上的违和感，手中的纸扇在此刻却难得地应景。

“啊？”

夜神月盯着龙崎和服领中露出的苍白后颈吞口水，脑细胞陷入运转无能状态。

“董事长的英明决策，今天全员赏花。”

沙发旁一个很面生的四眼答了一句。夜神月怎么也想不起来自己在哪里见过那个不去拍狗血韩剧可惜了的小白脸，几乎无视掉好心给自己送和服的莉多娜。

“请赶紧换上，全公司的就只等您一个了。”

哦，赏花。接过深灰色竖条纹的外袍，夜神月目光游离着晃进更衣室。

他对这种莫名其妙的集体活动没什么特别感觉，虽然比不上和龙崎窝在公寓里尝试一些新体位，但也强过在摄影棚里对着不喜欢的女优装模作样。考虑再三后还是把KY和TT塞进了袖口，而略有些惋惜地将水手服留在了更衣室。

天气如同夜神月的脸色般阴沉，但奈南川摇着扇子说过分灿烂的阳光会夺走樱花的色彩，大家也就在雷斯特提前六个半小时占的大棵樱树下的位置铺了印有粉红色小花花的桌布，摆上各式和果子洋果子围成圈坐了下来。

龙崎招呼也不打一声就轻车熟路地打开蛋糕包装盒，被忽视的夜神月刚想说点什么，就听到董事长故作优雅的话音。

“夜神月君，今天是放松的日子，趁着这么美丽的景色，不如我们来一局将棋吧。”

不等他想出拒绝的句子，尾尾井就搬来一台怎么看都是在浪费感情的大理石棋盘，旁边用威士忌杯喝着清酒的罗德大老、把巧克力酱抹了尼亚一脸的梅罗、盯梅罗过于出神导致手上PSP不断game over的玛特以及不顾旁人眼光岔开大腿打着扑克的女优们都停下动作饶有兴味地看了过来。

夜神月只好默默在心里把四叶董事长祖宗十八代骂了一百遍，开始往棋盘上摆棋子。

雨点在夜神月准备掀棋盘时啪啦啪啦地落下来，好歹结束了这场艰难的比试。围观的人来不及惋惜如此窘迫又独具喜感的场面没得看了，纷纷倾向于寻找躲雨处。

奈南川一直都想和上过大学的夜神月比一比智商的，但看到三堂眼镜片被雨淋湿时楚楚可怜的表情，也不得不下了撤退命令，却不忘记多说一句：

“其实啊，在这种烟雨朦胧的时候赏樱花，更有种缥缈而艳丽的美。”

众人似乎并不介意无聊集体活动被下雨打断的事情。梅罗骂骂咧咧地把吃了一半的巧克力蛋糕都塞给身边的杰邦尼，撩起和服下摆卷在腰里，被大声嚷着“我来带路！”的玛特牵起一只手就走。莉多娜好心地扶住因看见梅罗光裸的大腿眼看又要晕过去的尼亚，跟在被一群女优所环绕的罗德后面。三堂尾尾井树多争先恐后地给奈南川撑伞，雷斯特依然是勤恳地走在最后。

没有人注意到龙崎被夜神月趁乱拉着走了反方向的路。

TBC（坑了）


	4. 一日旦那

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓝染惣右介×平子真子/现paro/给R子的生日贺文

蓝染不否认一个人的喜好会随着时间流逝和人生经历而变化，但毛头小子的时代迷恋长发人妻、现在成为老练的社会人却会对娇俏的短发Loli一见倾心什么的……不管向谁倾诉都会被指责为变态吧。

嗯，大概市丸银会是例外。那个文艺小青年应该会叹息着说青春的时光如白狗过溪般逝去之类的。蓝染虽然不想承认，但道貌岸然外表下那颗玻璃心常常能在市丸的酸句子里得到抚慰。

但他现在根本没空找后辈抒情，迷上眼前的纤细青年也只用了几秒钟。准确来说是再次迷恋。他知道自己无法像从前一样循规蹈矩地谈小年轻的恋爱，但看到对方秀丽如昔的面孔后，心跳加速却是千真万确。

“……平子真子？”

“真没想到。”

学生时代交往过的对象一脸调侃的表情望着西装革履人模狗样的蓝染，虽然看上去马上就要吐出“早知道就不在厄运日外出”之类的嘲讽，但终究什么也没往下说。

蓝染扶了一把眼镜，发现就算四年不见，那人撇撇嘴角轻笑的样子还是好看得像一幅画。

“买东西？”

“随便逛逛。”

啊，不忙的话那接下来去约会吧。蓝染厚着脸皮在心里默默地想着，并有动力立刻把胸中的欲望都付诸实践。

一切都仿佛回到了四年前，依然是陪着真子漫无目的地逛街，买下一堆五颜六色的零食和小物，走累了就随便找个爱情旅馆。

“反正是总右介买单啦。”

真子说这句话时刚好消灭了最后一个老婆饼，他把满是饼屑的纸盒搁在旅馆大堂的茶几上，然后站起身偏过头去看蓝染手上的门卡号码，仿佛四年前因为转学而提出分手的事情从来没发生过一样。

蓝染认为在浴室里做就和车震一样不切实际，如果不是真子坚持要尝试刚买的泡泡浴球，他才不愿意两个人挤在狭小的浴缸里，伸展不开手脚呢。

真子此时此刻正面朝着蓝染，靠在浴缸另一头，虽然姿势不见得多舒服但他还是摆出一副惬意的表情兴致勃勃地玩弄着手中又黄又软的小东西。橡皮鸭是买柠檬味皂球送的，被纤细的手指一揉捏就发出叽叽叽叽的叫声，为本来应该很淫靡的气氛增添了不少微妙的喜感。

蓝染犹豫着要不要扮演一个粗暴男友的角色，抢走那家伙的玩具把他从泡泡堆里捞出来直接进入主题。从前的他温柔中带点强硬，而真子似乎也很满意这样的状态，可最后还是分了。现在的他不确定自己能否再次抓住真子，虽然在街上偶遇后就这样顺利地开了房，但他的心依然会因不安而微微颤抖。飞快地胡思乱想了几秒后，一只脚突然踩到他脸上。

柔嫩的脚趾夹着雪白的泡沫蹭过蓝染引以为傲的俊脸，在锁骨附近打滑了一下，然后开始蹂躏他的胸肌。蓝染短暂地愣了一下马上意识到真子在挑逗自己，便马上捉住细瘦的脚踝，另只手轻轻搔弄脚底。

对面立刻传来难耐的喘息，真子还是和从前一样，冷淡调皮却敏感，只要落入蓝染手心就瞬间变乖，像少女一样羞涩地享受。蓝染的手指从真子脚踝游走到小腿，逗弄了一下腿弯内侧，就马上顺着大腿滑过去，揽住真子的腰，用力把他整个人都搂到自己身上。

被突然从热水里拉出来的真子张开腿坐在蓝染膝盖上有一点发抖，但下一秒就被拽过去接吻。蓝染的舌尖一次次舔过真子的上颚，托在他后颈的手指能感觉到他因快感而产生的震颤。蓝染一边固执地舔弄着一边想，身体还是蛮合拍的，可他的右手依然没法习惯短发的触感。齐耳的金色发丝被打湿后闪烁着柔和的光，蓝染想起了从前那个任凭自己练习接吻技巧的美丽男人，心中有种难以名状的感觉，还没来得及辨认就化作一阵火热涌向了某个一充血就用不着思考的器官。

等他回过神来，真子已经在他身上呻吟扭动了。柔软而紧致的内壁包裹着他，形状漂亮的臀一边动作一边不时带起几个小水花，在密闭的空间里响起粘稠湿润的声音。蓝染松开原本不知什么时候握住的真子的大腿，抓紧那纤细的腰肢开始按自己的节奏来，往下拽的同时也狠狠顶入真子体内最薄弱的一点。他知道怎样让他得到快感，但他还想给他快乐。

真子的呻吟里带上哭腔的同时也染上了愉悦的色彩，蓝染不明白为什么自己都社会人了还不懂得讲究技巧，只要抱住眼前这个人就忍不住在他体内横冲直撞。他更不明白真子明明很享受的为什么当年还会提出分手，只是因为转学也未免太蠢了，蓝染完全不介意骑一个半小时自行车去看他的呀！

干脆今天做个三四次等他晕过去就捆起来抱回家锁屋里好了。蓝染用快要停摆的大脑琢磨着龌龊的点子，恶狠狠地粗喘着将种子播撒在真子身体里。他甚至打算等下不帮忙清理，肚子疼得走不动路的真子就没法从他身边再次逃开了。

在那之后真子被做昏过去两次，紧接着就趴在圆形大床上一直睡到天亮。虽然觉得自己有点发神经，蓝染还是打开了房间内的星空特效灯。细碎的星光洒在两人身上时他胸中的浪漫情愫又被撩拨了，他下定决心，准备试试再次告白。

END


End file.
